


Serendipity

by Nerdalie_29



Series: Soriku Drabbles [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet Cute AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdalie_29/pseuds/Nerdalie_29
Summary: When Sora becomes bored during the summer, he takes an innocent bike ride down the street. Unfortunately, the ride doesn't go as smoothly as planned.





	Serendipity

The wind pushes Sora’s hair back as he looks around the quiet neighborhood, frowning in thought. He pushes on the pedals faster, desperately hoping to find something to do, keep his mind off of the boredom he was constantly feeling. It was the middle of summer, and Sora has had nothing to do for the past six weeks - his friend of so many years, Kairi, kept joking that he needed to get laid. Which, Sora admits, might have helped a little. But only a little.   
He sighs again, reaching a hand up to tighten the straps on his helmet before checking his elbow pads and wrist guards. He hadn’t wanted to look like a total nerd on his bike ride, but his mom was very insistent when his safety was on the line. So he pulled on the helmet and pads, biking away from the house with a roll of his eyes.   
It wasn’t that he disliked Summer, of course not. But since he’d moved houses and Kairi was more than a boat ride away, he hadn’t been able to do nearly as much and have nearly as much fun as he used to, during the summer. He loved having no responsibilities, but now he wondered if avoiding any and all responsibility was really worth it if it meant he would be this bored.   
Staring off to the right, he smiled at a park full of little kids running around each other, hopping from playground equipment to playground equipment. Sora wondered, as he zoomed past the park, when the last time he’d been that excited just to go to the park was.   
His wondering was cut short as he ran into something and went flying off of the bike seat and onto the sidewalk. With a groan, he silently thanked his mom for making him look like a dork, as he probably would have split his head open with how he fell.   
After inspecting himself for anything broken, he looks towards the source of his crash and gasps as he sees another boy groaning and holding his arm.   
He immediately jumps up and runs over to him, frowning.   
“I’m so sorry!!!” He shouts, frowning as his hands hovered over the other’s, unsure of what to do. “Uh-uh…!”   
Meanwhile, the other boy stares up at him, wondering how on Earth he got so lucky as to be run over by the cutest boy on the block. Well, he assumes on the block. He’d never seen this kid before.   
“Um… Hello?” Sora calls out, waving his hand in front of the other’s eyes, frown deepening as there was no response. “Can you hear me??”   
“Sorry,” The boy says as he struggles to sit up, smiling as Sora immediately goes to help him. “Just a bit, uh… Dazed, I guess.” Sora bites his lip in response, thinking of his next action, and the injured boy had to hold in a breath to keep from kissing him.   
“Um, gosh, I’m so sorry,” Sora mumbles, taking off his helmet and clearing his throat. “I’m Sora.”   
“Riku,” He responds, reaching out to shake his hand but wincing and holding it back. “Uh… have I seen you around before and I just suffered from memory loss, or are you new around here?” Sora let out a breathy laugh and shook his head, smiling at him.   
“I’m-well, sort of new. Just moved to the neighborhood.”   
Riku makes a mental note to thank whoever made them move.   
“Well, uh,” Riku gestured around with a grin. “welcome.” Sora laughs again and stands up, biting his lip.   
“Can you stand?” He asks, reaching a hand down to help. Riku chuckles and nods, taking Sora’s hand in his good hand while standing up and humming. “Do you, uh… Crap, do you think you have a concussion?” Riku snorted.   
“How the hell am I supposed to know?”   
“Well, how the hell am I supposed to know??” Sora shrieks, slowly growing more and more frantic as he realizes how much he could have hurt the other boy. His eyes flicker around, and he frowns. “I-I don’t know where the hospital is. And-and it would take forever, walking there, even if I did know where it was! Uh, oh God-”  
“Whoa, whoa,” Riku holds back a laugh as he puts his hands on the other’s shoulders - or, well, one of his hands. “calm down. My house is right there, and my neighbor is a doctor. She helps with stuff like this all the time.” Sora blinks.  
“Oh! Oh thank God…” He breathes, before grabbing his bike and smiling. “Well, good.”   
“Of course,” Riku started, trying to keep the other near him for as long as possible. He nervously clears his throat before putting on a smirk. “you’ll have to, um, pay me back for running me over.” Sora stared up at him.  
“You want to run me over with your bike?” He asks, dumbly. Riku laughs.   
“No, no. I was, um… Thinking of something more like a date,” He says quietly, looking away from Sora to look at the kids in the park, hiding the blush on his cheeks. Or, well, attempting to hide it. Sora gasps quietly, blushing brightly and considering it for a moment before he shrugs.   
“Uh… W-Well, I mean, I do have to repay the damage,” He supposed, smiling slyly. “so, sure. A date.”   
“A-and you have to stay until the doctor says it’s okay for me to be alone. After all, I might have a concussion,” RIku smirks at the smaller boy and laughs as he sputtered in response, before biting his lip and narrowing his eyes at the other.   
“You’d better have some good movies or something. Otherwise I’ll be just as bored serving you as I would sitting around at home,” Sora threatened, but started walking his bike away, towards where he assumes Riku’s house was.   
“Uh… My house is this way,” Riku points in the opposite direction.   
“Oh. I knew that,” Sora responds, picking his bike up and turning it around, before walking with the taller boy towards his house.   
“And don’t worry, I’ll keep you entertained,” Riku teases, enjoying the blush that appeared on Sora’s face.   
Great, Sora thinks, looking away from Riku as his blush deepens. What did I just sign up to?


End file.
